Tengo un secreto
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Una simple frase "a veces parece que está enamorado de mí", esa simple frase fue lo que originó todo.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Tengo un secreto**

Una simple frase "a veces parece que está enamorado de mí", esa simple frase fue lo que originó todo.

Kyoko y Ren estaban en un receso y almorzaban juntos mientras tanto.

Pero ¡ups! a Kyoko se le salió de la boca esa frase.

-Tsuruga-san a veces parece que está enamorado de mí-

La mente del actor quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de comenzar a comprender lo que su kouhai le había dicho.

¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Al fin después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta? Y si era así, ¿por qué seguía frente a él? ¿Por qué no había desaparecido? Aunque por su expresión parece que lo dijo sin pensar.

Kyoko se cubría la cara con sus manos. Había estado meditando todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y conforme pasaba el día, confirmaba que así era. Tsuruga Ren estaba enamorado ¡de ella! Así que mientras llegaba a esa conclusión, terminó diciéndolo en voz alta.

-¿ , escuché bien?-

Ella dio un respingo. Quitó sus manos de su cara, para moverlas frenéticamente frente a él.

-No me haga caso, no sé de dónde saqué eso-

-Sabía que dirías eso-suspiró.

-Además eso es algo imposible-

-¿Imposible?-le preguntó algo dolido-¿consideras que el hecho de que yo esté enamorado de ti es algo imposible?-

-Por supuesto-confirmó.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué consideras que es imposible?-

-Es obvio, alguien como usted no puede querer a alguien como yo-

-Jamás comprenderé porqué te menosprecias de esa manera, solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, así que déjame cambiar la pregunta ¿por qué dices que parece que estoy enamorado de ti?-

-Olvídelo, sé que no es así-

 _¿Por qué veo dolor en sus ojos cuando dice eso? No hay duda, eso es dolor. ¿Dolor porque cree que no estoy enamorado de ella?_

-Desde que me lo preguntes quiere decir que fue por un buen motivo, ¿no es así? Ahora, dímelo-

-Es que…-decía la chica nerviosa.

-Dímelo-Ren odiaba utilizar el tono de sempai autoritario.

-Es que…-suspiró Kyoko-Mouko-san me dijo que la forma en la que me trata es especial, me mira diferente que al resto de las personas y siempre está conmigo, no solo cuando tenemos trabajo, si no que se preocupa por mi bienestar de una forma que rebasa los límites sempai-kouhai. Me dijo también, que su sonrisa es diferente cuándo está a mi lado, es como si fuera usted mismo solo frente a mí y con las demás personas utilizara una máscara. Cuando me di cuenta que todo era verdad, lo dije en voz alta-

-¿Y me estás diciendo que has notado todo eso pero aún no lo crees, Kyoko?-

-¿Cómo me llamó?-preguntó inquieta.

-Kyoko. Sé que eres la miembro número 1 de Love Me, ¿pero no deberías empezar a creer cuando las personas declaran su amor por ti?-le confesó al fin.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Kyoko-Ren se acercó y se paró frente a ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Kyoko, ¿sabes?, tengo un secreto…me gustas-

Kyoko abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa y se sonrojó.

-Dime algo Kyoko, dime a los ojos, ¿tú estás enamorada de mí?-

Kyoko sentía a su sempai demasiado cerca, no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos después de esa declaración.

-Tsuruga-san…yo…no…no…yo…-

-No puedes decirlo, pero tampoco puedes negarlo-

Kyoko se había perdido viendo los labios de su sempai, si se acercaba un poco más podía alcanzarlos.

-No mires mis labios, mira mis ojos-Ren se había percatado de lo que ella observaba.

-Tsuruga-san…no puedo…-

-Bien-se alejó-te he dicho mis sentimientos y sigues aquí y estoy completamente seguro de que sientes lo mismo, así que lo digas o no, yo lo tomaré como una afirmación-

Se volvió a acercar a ella, reduciendo por completo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Kyoko quedó impactada, pero tras el susto inicial le correspondió.

-Ren, Kyoko-chan, ya ter… ¡¿qué pasa aquí?!-

Al escuchar la voz de Yashiro, Kyoko desapareció de los labios de Ren y fue a dar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Etto…-Yashiro vio perfectamente toda la escena-creo que interrumpí, así que mejor me voy…antes de que Ren me asesine-

Era mejor huir si quería seguir con vida, la cara de Ren no se veía muy amable que digamos.

Una vez que Yashiro se fue, Ren relajó su expresión y fue a buscar a Kyoko en la esquina de la habitación en dónde era un ovillo.

-Tranquila Kyoko-le acarició la cabeza para calmarla-Yashiro-san ya lo sabía-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya?-

-Sí, él y Lory nada más-

-¿El Presidente?-

-Sí-

-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El Presidente también sabe lo mío…ya sabe…de usted…-

Ren la miró sorprendido.

-¡Mira! ¡Me ha tenido sufriendo todo este tiempo y él ya lo sabía! ¡Me va a escuchar!-

-Espera, no te lo dijo por qué yo no quise que lo hiciera-

-¿Por qué?-

-Etto…pues porque yo…-intentaba explicarse.

Al verla meditar mucho sus palabras comprendió todo. Claro, seguro pensaba que la rechazaría.

-Ok, ok, ya comprendo-

El silencio inundó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar.

Ren se había declarado y Kyoko parecía que sentía lo mismo aunque no lo hubiera dicho aún.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se miraron. Sonrieron. Y se pusieron a reír ante la situación.

-Ay, parezco un adolescente-se burló Ren de sí mismo.

-No eres un adolescente-

-Lo sé, pero me pones tan nervioso que actúo como uno-

-Tú eres el que me pone nerviosa a mí-confesó.

-En realidad eso me alegra-

Kyoko volvió a sonreír.

Todo iba por buen camino, así que Ren tomó una decisión.

-Kyoko-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Eh? ¿No…vi…a?-

-Sí. Tú y yo-

-Novios…-

-Sí. ¿o tienes algún problema con ello?-

-No, pero…-

-Entonces, decidido, desde hoy somos novios-sonrío satisfecho.

-¡Yo no he dicho que sí!-

-¿Acaso dirás que no?-

-Etto…no…-

-Bien, repito, decidido-

-¡Tsuruga-san!-se siguió quejando la chica.

-¿Sí, Kyoko mía?-

-Mi…mi… ¿qué dijo?-

-¿Kyoko mía?-

-Tuya…-

Sí, eres mía. Pero yo soy tuyo desde hace tiempo-

-¿Sí?-preguntó confundida.

-Desde la marca en mi cuello ¿recuerdas?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Te lo dije desde ese momento-confesó.

-Pero yo pensé que…-

-Por eso quería hacerte una marca también-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…yo…tú…-la pobre ya ni sabía decir frases completas.

-Eso de ser novios te pone muy nerviosa-

-¿Qué esperabas?-

-Te tranquilizaré con unos besos-

-¡No!-gritó.

-¿Por qué?-puso un pucherito infantil que dejó más nerviosa a Kyoko.

-Yo no…-

-No vayas a decirme que no puedo besarte, porque ya lo hice y no pienso reservarme ese placer-

-¿Placer?-a cada palabra de su ahora novio se sonrojaba más y más.

-¿Acaso tú no sientes placer cuando te beso?-

-¡Tsuruga-san no diga eso!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad-

-¡No puedo contigo!-

-¿Y que querías? Solo soy un hombre enamorado que lo ha ocultado demasiado tiempo y ya no puede abstenerse más-

-Jum-la chica hizo un puchero.

-Ahora deja que te bese que Yashiro nos interrumpió-

Kyoko estaba más que avergonzada, aunque igual sintió mucho que Yashiro los interrumpiera, quería más de esos besos, pero no lo aceptaría frente a él, al menos no por el momento.

-No hubo objeción, así que lo haré-

Ren rebosaba de felicidad, así que unió sus labios a los de ella, para disfrutar una vez más de ese contacto del que nunca se aburriría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, 7 de noviembre de 2013, SS5 en México, despedida: "Tengo un secreto...me gustas"; de ahí salió la frase.

Próximamente: Vampire´s love. Sip, intentaré algo de vampiros.


End file.
